A Rainy Day In August
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. One-shot. Ginny is heavily pregnant with her and Harry's first child. When she goes into labor, she must rely on her brothers to help her. Rated T for a rather odd birth scene


Ginny Weasley slowly made her way towards the sofa, where her brothers Ron and George were sitting. She was nine months pregnant, and three weeks overdue. The doctors at Saint Mungo's Hospital, had assured Ginny that this was sometimes normal for witches. Ginny hadn't been feeling any sort of labor pain; so it was pretty safe to say that she wouldn't have the baby on that rainy day in August. In case anything happened, Ron and George were with her as Molly, their mother, and Harry, Ginny's husband, were off shopping for baby clothing. Although Ginny had no idea how her Mum was able to convince Harry to go shopping. Nevertheless, it was simply the three Weasley siblings alone that day in Harry and Ginny's tiny home in London.

"Do you need a pillow, Ginny?" asked Ron.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Ron." said Ginny.

Ron placed a pillow behind Ginny's back, while George propped her feet up on a footstool. Ginny had never been pampered by her brothers before, and had no knowledge why they decided to start now that she was pregnant.

"You two don't really need to do this. I don't think I'll go into labor today." chuckled Ginny.

"Have to take care of our nephew." said George.

"Well, what if it's a girl?" asked Ginny.

"Not bloody likely. Between Me, Charlie, and Percy." said Ron.

"Don't forget me and Fred..." said George, his voice trailing off.

Ginny gave a smile and took George's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Then of course there's Bill." added Ron.

"I get the point: I have a greater chance at having a boy. Though it doesn't matter. As long as it's healthy." said Ginny.

"It should be. It's taking long enough." said George.

"Do you want me to get you some tea, Gin?"

"No, Ron. I'm fine. Although, I could use another pillow. My back is killing me today."

George placed another pillow behind Ginny's back. He noticed Ginny wincing in pain, almost as if she had been stabbed.

"Ginny, are you sure you're all right?" asked George.

"I-I'm fine. It's just my back, really."

"Go lie down. Maybe a nap will help."

Ginny agreed to Ron's suggestion and was helped off the sofa by both of her brothers. She slowly walked upstairs to take a nice long nap.

About twenty minutes later, George got up from the sofa to go and check on Ginny. When he reached the staircase, he could see water all over the steps. It was a faint purple and had a faint shimmer. George recognized this type of water. He had seen it on two occasions: When Ron was born, and when Ginny was born.

"Bloody Hell!" muttered George.

George sprinted upstairs and could soon hear the sounds of Ginny moaning. He followed the moaning all the way to Harry and Ginny's bedroom. There he found Ginny, laying in bed, sweating and moaning. No doubt, she was in labor. George ran to Ginny's side and took her hand.

"George, help me. It hurts so much." Ginny moaned.

"Ron, get up here!" yelled George.

Ron came rushing upstairs and his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Ginny was in labor.

"We've got to get her to Saint Mungo's." said Ron, trying to remain calm.

"Ron, stop being thick. No telling how long she's been in labor, it isn't safe to move her until we know."

"How do we find out?"

"Do you have your wand?"

"Why would I bring a wand to my sister's house?"

"Well, then I suppose you'll have to check her the way that Muggles usually do."

"How do they do it?"

"Usually by seeing if the head is coming out."

"You mean, I have to look under Ginny's dress?"

"Yeah, how else would you know?"

Ron took a deep swallow and shut his eyes, he carefully lifted Ginny's dress and peeked one eye open. Thankfully, Ginny had the suspicion she was in labor and removed her underwear so the baby would come out if it needed to. Ron saw a small little head beginning to emerge and quickly pulled Ginny's dress back down.

"She's going to have it, no doubt." said Ron, a bit scarred by what he had just seen.

"All right, be ready to catch it." said George.

"Catch it? Why do I have to catch it? Why not you?"

"Just do it, Ron!" screamed Ginny.

Ron lifted Ginny's dress again and prepared himself to catch the baby. George turned his attention towards Ginny.

"Ginny, listen to me. You're going to have to put your chin against your chest and push down really hard."

"I can't do it, George. It hurts."

"We're your brothers, Gin. You've trusted us for twenty-one years and you've got to trust us now. We're with you."

Upon hearing George's words of comfort, Ginny took a good grip on his hand and placed her chin on her chest and began to push the baby out. After ten minutes of pushing, Ginny was growing tired and George's hand had grown numbed by Ginny squeezing it. Ginny was close to giving up.

"Ginny, one more push." said Ron.

"No more." moaned Ginny.

"Gin, you've got to keep going." said George.

"Do you promise that I'll have the baby after one more push?" asked Ginny.

George nodded. "Of course."

Ginny gave another push and did a lot of yelling in the process. Soon, the pain ended and the wail of a newborn child filled the room. Ron looked up to Ginny and gave a smile.

"I told you so." said Ron.

Ron wrapped Ginny's newborn baby boy in a blanket and handed him off to Ginny. Ginny was tired and weak, her hair was moistened with sweat. But she didn't care. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby. Part of her and Harry.

"Great job." whispered George.

The three heard the front door open downstairs. Soon, Harry and Molly and Hermione, Ron's wife, came rushing into the room. All equally shocked by what they saw.

"It's a boy, Harry." said Ginny.

Harry gave a large smile and went to Ginny's side, he sat next to her and took his new son out of her arms. Ron went over to Hermione and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"How did you do it, Ginny?" asked Molly.

"It's all right, Mum. George and Ron helped me."

"You two delivered the baby?" asked Hermione.

"It wasn't easy. I almost fainted." said Ron.

"George, Angelina is downstairs with some groceries. Go and help her." said Molly.

George gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and then went to help his wife Angelina with the groceries. Molly, Hermione, and Ron approached the bed and began to fawn over the newborn.

"He is cute, isn't he?" said Ron. "Wouldn't mind having one someday."

"Actually Ron, I haven't been feeling too well and your Mum thought I should be examined. So, she took me to Saint Mungo's and the doctors gave me some rather exciting news." said Hermione.

Ron turned to Hermione and saw a wide grin sweep across her face. Ron fainted only seconds later. At the idea of becoming a new father.

So, it was on that rainy day in August that James Sirius Potter came into the world and the upcoming arrival of Rose Weasley was announced. And Ron Weasley was sent to Saint Mungo's with a small head injury.


End file.
